The present invention relates generally to the field of psychology and more specifically to performing analysis validity ranking of information.
It is typical to forget things from time to time. People become more forgetful with increasing age. Healthy people can experience memory loss or memory distortion at any age. Stress, fatigue, insomnia, and sleep deprivation may lead to memory issues. When people are not in their best mental or physical states, the information that gets stored or retrieved in the brain may not be the most accurate information.